Cloud Family 2034 Christmas
November 30: Star the Elf on the Shelf arrives December 1: Writing to Santa (The kids are writing letters to Santa as Agatha Sr. watches) Hailey: (flipping the pages of every toy catalog and circling the items she wants with her purple Crayola marker) "'Dear Santa, I have been a super extra good little girl this Christmas so here is a list of the things that I want this year: McDonald's gift certificates and gift cards, Twilight Sparkle plush, Pinkie Pie plush, Rarity plush, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Seasons 1-8, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic clothes and shoes and winter clothes, a swimming pool, Barbie dolls, new dresses, a trampoline, Jojo Siwa clothes and bows, a lotsa LOL Surprise toys, My Little Pony toys, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic the Movie blu-ray, Claire's/Icing gift cards, new pretty shoes, Rainbow Dash plush, Disney Princess dolls, Fluttershy plush, Frozen bluray, Frozen 2 bluray, Disney's Onward bluray, pink dollhouse with furniture, Fuzzy Wubble Unicorn, Furby, Hatchimals, My Little Pony play set, Applejack plush, an iPad tablet so I can watch my little pony: friendship is magic anytime I want without having to ask my adoptive Chinese siblings, a Nintendo Switch, and 120 more toys! Thanks, and Merry Christmas. Love, Hailey,' There! All done! Aggie, Ling, Ai, Jane, Morgan, you guys can have the toy catalogues now. I'm finished." (She places her letter next to Star the Elf on the kitchen table, takes a couple of cookies and then goes outside) Jane: "Dear Santa, I have been a very good all year, so this Christmas I would like to ask for an MP3 player, Tamagotchi...Moj Moj Claw Machine play set, an SD card...Forever 21 gift card..." Morgan: "Dear Santa, I have been a very good girl this year...so this Christmas I ask for a new bicycle, an iPhone X, and a PlayStation 4." December 2 December 3 December 4 December 5 December 6 December 7 see Hailey, Morgan, Ai, Agatha Sr., John, Jane and Ling watching The Simpsons. Hailey plays with her Pinkie Pie plush {we see a scene with Homer Simpson choking his son Bart} December 8 December 9 December 10 December 11 December 12 December 13 December 14 December 15 December 16 December 17 December 18 Hailey: I can't wait for Christmas, it's next week. Most of the presents are wrapped, the house and the tree are decorated. This Christmas is going to be very special; the presents, most of all, Santa Claus, and... Agatha Sr.: Hailey Megan Cloud, I have a bone to pick with you! Hailey: Aw, fuck. It's mom. Agatha Sr.: What is the meaning of your disgraceful conduct before Christmas? Would you kindly care to explain why our neighbors from next door, Mr. and Mrs. Cookson had to come over? They are very upset about what you did. Mrs. Cookson: Agatha, where is that naughty girl? Agatha Sr.: She is right here, Patricia. Mr. Cookson: Your naughty little girl snuck over to our house, stole our presents and put them in the middle of the road, caused an upcoming car to run over them, smashing and crushing them in the process. Agatha Sr: I am sorry for what happened, Samson. Mrs. Cookson: Hailey, why did you do it? Hailey: Duh! Because some of the presents are useless. December 19 December 20 December 21 December 22 December 23 December 24: Christmas Eve Bye bye Star the Elf December 25: Christmas Day Christmas Morning (Agatha Sr. serves the family breakfast) Agatha Sr.: The presents will have to wait. In the meantime, who wants breakfast? Jane: What's for breakfast? Hailey: Bacon and sausage? Eggs? Steak? McDonald's breakfast? Donuts? Pancakes with maple syrup and real butter? Waffles? Fast food breakfast? Sticky buns? Coffee? French toast stick with syrup for dipping? Biscuits with gravy? Lucky Charms, Trix, Cap'n Crunch, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, or maybe Corn Pops? Aggie: How about grapefruit or reduced sugar cereals? Or better yet, oatmeal or even porridge? Morgan: Fruit salad, maybe? Trout? Toast? Christmas Dinner the table, there is bean soup, nut roast, salad, water chestnuts, Snow peas, tofu, honeydew, bamboo shoots, wassail, snow skin mooncakes, Apple cider, rice pudding and Buddha's Delight Agatha Sr.: "Dinner's ready!" biological and adopted children all arrive to the table and sit down for dinner, but Hailey is appalled Hailey: "What the fuck?! This isn't a real Christmas dinner! Where the hell is the turkey, the ham, the roast beef?! Where is the stuffing, the cranberry sauce, the pumpkin pie, the grean bean casserole?" Abigail arrives with the tofurkey and brings it to the table Song: (translation: In China, we do not celebrate Christmas and we don't have that holiday either) Hailey: And where is the creamed corn? You call this a Christmas dinner? (She frowns in disgust) I am so not gonna eat that shit! (Folds her arms and rolls her eyes) John: Don't be so difficult, Hailey. After Dinner, later on that night {the younger kids play outside in the snow, the teenagers visit friends} Agatha Sr.: I have a feeling that I forgot something. Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 4 Transcripts